Profile or workpiece processing lines basically consist of sequentially arranged marking and torch cutting and/or drilling stations as well as one of the related loading, unloading and transloading equipment. The profile to be processed is brought to the individual processing machines/loading, unloading, transloading device by means of transport equipment. The transport vehicle simultaneously serves as a storage table for the workpiece. The manufacturing precision of the profile to be processed and the costs incurred along the profile processing line depend on the means of transportation.
Processing lines are known where roller tables are used as means of transporting profiles; these must be realigned and aligned according to the design of the profile. Thereby, the profiles are realigned at each work station by means of buffers and/or special devices arranged on the roller table, whereby the relative position of the profile to be processed is redefined each time by means of sensors. This process is repeated at each one of the stations along the profile processing line. The alignment of profiles which in actuality warped, is particularly time-consuming. The position of the profiles must be redefined at each processing station, whereby particularly the center of gravity of the profile must be established at the loading and unloading stations. Furthermore, holding problems will occur if the profiles are cut into several pieces by means of e.g., a torch cutting device.